


Together

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Some angst, coffeeaholic!ignis, not too much by my standards, unrepentantflirt!nyx, workaholic!ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Duty brings them together, and they keep coming back for more.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> Happy birthday [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping)!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori)!

The first time Nyx met Ignis, it was in the sparring ring. Cor had asked him to train the newest Crownsguard on paired daggers as well as magic. Nyx’s first impression was that while this kid was 18, he moved like he was twice that, all tense muscles and frown lines. He needed to get him to loosen up, but the scuttlebutt around the Citadel was that this guy was all business, all the time.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Nyx drawled, offering his new student a trace of his typical shit eating grin. “Ready to play with fire?”

“‘Play’?” Ignis retorted, sounding indignant. Damn if the flash of those emerald eyes didn’t have Nyx’s attention. “I am not, in fact, here to _play_ at anything at all, but to learn to better protect my Prince.” Each word was razor honed by that crisp accent, dripping with rancor and superiority.

This was gonna be fun.

“Don’t wanna play? Fine.” Nyx shrugged, settled into a fighting stance, and made a beckoning motion. “Show me whatcha got.”

It took about 30 seconds to have the kid flat on his ass, face bright red and mouth working around incoherent sputters meant to be words. Silently, and with a smooth face despite his desire to laugh, Nyx offered him a hand up. “Ready to listen now?”

“Yes.” Ignis had the grace to look apologetic, and Nyx wasn’t gonna push him for an actual apology. That was just a waste of time. He was more about your actions speaking for you. And as the rest of the training session carried on, Ignis’s actions were speaking plenty.

“We’re done,” he called after a couple hours. “Get some water.”

When the kid popped a can of chilled Ebony, Nyx laughed. “That’s not water.” He tossed Ignis a spare bottle from his own gym bag. “Drink this first, then indulge your addiction.”

The scintillating light gleaming in those verdant eyes made Nyx think Ignis might not be the only one with an addiction.

* * *

The second time Nyx met Ignis… well, okay, that’s wasn’t strictly true; their training regime caused them to work together twice a week. But _this time_ was different. It was off hours, at a dive bar in Insomnia’s commercial district, and by the time Nyx found him, Ignis was already well on his way to trashed. And, if Nyx did say so himself, the way Ignis’s glasses were just slightly askew on his face coupled with the flush riding those sharp cheekbones was just _adorable_.

“Hey,” Nyx said, taking the barstool next to Ignis. “I’d buy you a drink, but it looks like you’ve had enough.”

“Gorgeous,” Ignis slurred, almost patting Nyx’s shoulder but missing. The look of confusion on his face was even more charming than the buzzed blush, but Nyx knew this wasn’t the ideal time to make his move.

“Thanks for the compliment,” he said cheekily, flashing a cavalier grin.

“No,” Ignis shook his head so hard in negation, Nyx was afraid he’d fall off his seat. “‘s what _you_ say. To me.” He jut his chin out, and it took all Nyx’s willpower not to lick the drop of whiskey that had beaded there.

“Someone has a high opinion of himself.” _Keep it light, just keep it light, Ulric. Get him home._ His cock stirred with interest at that thought and he mentally slapped himself. _Not for_ that.

He stood and helped Ignis to get to his feet. “Let’s get you home, beautiful. Big day tomorrow.”

“Big day?” Ignis gaped at him, resembling one of the fish His Highness was fond of catching.

“Work,” Nyx said slowly, as he helped Ignis shrug into his coat. “Training. Meetings. Important stuff.”

“Oh. Yes.” Blinking at Nyx owlishly, Ignis allowed himself to be led out into the chilly night.

Nyx had driven over on his bike and wasn’t sure it was the best way to get Ignis home, but he didn’t have any other options. He could call a Crownsguard vehicle, but he knew Ignis well enough by now to know he’d be mortified if anyone else saw him like this.

“C’mon, hot stuff,” Nyx climbed on his bike and patted the seat behind him. “Get on, and hold on to me tight.”

If Nyx enjoyed the feel of those wiry arms coiled around his waist, that warm body pressed against him, well, he was only human.

* * *

The first time Nyx saw Ignis first thing in the morning (he was beyond thinking of mere meetings, now) was the day after he took him home from the bar. Nyx woke up first and fixed coffee, along with a Galahdian scramble which was cold by the time Ignis stirred with a rough moan. Sitting on his battered couch, Nyx watched Ignis’s slow climb to wakefulness. He decided he made the right call not undressing the other man - the catlike way Ignis stretched would have been positively _lethal_ if he were nude. A rub of his eyes, a grope on the bedside table for his glasses, and Ignis was standing, confusion wrinkling his eyes and drawing together those perfectly manicured eyebrows.

“Your apartment?” he asked.

Nyx nodded, and took a sip of coffee.

Ignis darted a glance over his shoulder at the rumpled bed. When verdant eyes again met those of cerulean, they were wide and a touch panicked. “We didn’t…?”

“No,” Nyx shook his head. “I’d never take advantage, Ignis.” He wasn’t entirely surprised by the question - he did have a reputation, after all - but he thought Ignis knew him better than that. He nearly voiced that sentiment aloud, but instead finished his coffee and stood, putting the mug in his sink.

“There’s coffee and food. Lock up behind you when you go.” Nyx winced once his back was turned; he hadn’t meant to sound so curt. Heading out, he realized that by leaving now, he’d get to work almost an hour early. Well, fine. Drautos kept complaining he didn’t take his job seriously, so he’d show up early and raring to go.

He walked to eat up twenty of those extra minutes, thinking back to the sight of sleep-blurred green eyes and messy ash blond hair framed by his bedsheets.

The next time he got Ignis there, they’d both be stone cold sober.

* * *

The first time Nyx took Ignis out of his comfort zone was a rainy, dreary day.

“Coffee,” Ignis muttered, walking to a vending machine and putting in some coins. How he could drink that canned Ebony, Nyx never understood. But then, there were a lot of things about Ignis that Nyx didn’t understand, like how he’d let Nyx fuck him until he screamed but wouldn’t be seen with him out in public. Sure, they could go places together like they were right now, but it was always with ‘proper decorum and distance maintained’ and Nyx was tired of the charade.

That changed today, or their… whatever this was… was over.

“Let’s go see a movie,” Nyx said. Baby steps, yeah? The theater would be dark, and maybe once Ignis saw that Ifrit’s hellfire didn’t rain down on Eos if they were on an honest-to-Astrals date, Nyx could take him out to dinner after.

“All right,” Ignis agreed, his voice cautious. “What did you have in mind?”

“I didn’t,” Nyx said cheerfully. “Let’s just see what’s playing and pick one.” He shot Ignis a heated look that had the other man’s eyes darkening in subconscious response. “It’s not the movie I’m interested in, gorgeous.”

“Right,” Ignis deflected, finishing his canned concoction and disposing of the empty before walking out of the convenience store.

Nyx followed him with a spring in his step, whistling a jaunty tune, and led him to the local second run budget theater.

Baby steps.

* * *

The first time Nyx _didn’t_ see Ignis was… well, expected. The King had sent his son to safety along with his Crownsguard, and Nyx was on duty guarding the Tenebraean Princess.

Then everything went to shit, and he had no time to think about Ignis - to think about anything - to fucking _breathe_ \- until it was all over.

Nyx thought he was going to die that day, and he counted it a worthy price to pay for saving the city. But somehow despite the massive toll the Ring of the Lucii took on his body, despite the ponderous warnings of the ghosts of ancient kings, Nyx survived. Scarred, battered, and feeling like the fourth day of the craziest shore leave known to Glaive-kind, but _alive_.

Once he’d made it as far from the city as he could stagger, taking refuge at a haven, Nyx allowed himself to actually stop and think. He wept for the friends he’d lost that day, wept for King Regis and Lord Shield Clarus, for Crowe and the others who had fallen, for Libertus who had fallen a different way. He wondered if Lunafreya had made it out alright and if even now she was on her way to rendezvous with the Prince.

He wondered if Prince Noctis was safe, if his Crownsguard was okay. And he finally let himself think about Ignis, and hope that he survived.

The next day, when Nyx stopped at a gas station and bought a newspaper, he winced to see his name on the roster of the dead. Maybe that was for the best. That way no one would be hunting for him.

But he worried what Ignis would think, to see his lover’s name in stark black and white, presumed deceased.

They were heading to Altissia, and that meant Galdin Quay. Maybe if Nyx moved fast enough, he could catch up with them. But first, he had to allow himself some time to convalesce; he was in no shape for any serious traveling.

So he watched the papers and listened to the radio, hoping for news of a successful Royal Wedding.

* * *

The last time Nyx met Ignis - he wasn’t letting that fucker out of his sight, not now, not after everything, to hell with ‘propriety’ - the world had been dark for three years. Nyx had never managed to find the Prince - King, he corrected himself grimly - and his ‘Guard before the world went to shit. He’d spent the time since trying to locate them, or hell, anyone he knew. But the world was a more dangerous place than ever before, and Nyx wasn’t one to just leave folks who needed help. Saving people slowed him down, but was necessary. He was Kingsglaive, once called ‘hero’ - he wasn’t gonna leave common folks high and dry.

He managed to catch Ignis at Hammerhead of all places, dispensing intelligence he’d gathered with young Talcott’s assistance as his eyes.

Nyx drank in the breathtaking sight of his lover’s face, and when those milky-irised eyes turned in his direction, for a moment his heart swelled with joy to meet his partner’s gaze once more. But those damaged eyes never focused, and Ignis didn’t replace his visor fast enough for Nyx not to see the tears beading at the less injured right eye.

At least Ignis didn’t see Nyx’s tears. Not at first.

Nyx felt a tangible _pull_ to Ignis, spending the briefing restlessly jiggling his leg and waiting for everyone to go so he could get a private word, catch Ignis up in the embrace Nyx had been waiting for several long, lonely years. At long last, the information was distributed, and the citizenry and hunters began to file out.

Nyx couldn’t wait a second longer. He bounded to his feet, crossed the room in three wide strides, and—

“Nyx,” Ignis said softly - a prayer, a curse. “What brings you to Hammerhead?”

Cool as a goddamn cucumber, he was, and it raised an ire in Nyx that he thought he would never feel for anything but the Empire. “Why yes, I did survive. Took a long time to heal, but aside from some aches when it rains, I’m good as new. Thanks for asking, _love_.”

Ignis snorted. “I knew you were all right or you wouldn’t be here.” He lifted a coffee mug Nyx hadn’t noticed before and drank deeply.

From where he stood, Nyx could smell the whiskey in the Ebony. “More than just a waking jolt, huh?”

“I’ll thank you not to judge me for how I… cope,” Ignis ground out, before deliberately draining the booze-laced coffee, one scarred eyebrow quirking above his visor in the smirk his lips were too busy to deliver.

Nyx raised his hands but realized a heartbeat later Ignis obviously couldn’t see nonverbal communication these days. He chuckled bitterly, and said, “No judgement here, gorgeous. I’m just grateful to see you again.”

And then he was crying, and Ignis’s lips were on his face kissing away the tears. Nyx clung to Ignis like he was the only thing keeping him up on his feet, and truth be told - he was. Ignis took off his gloves and traced fingertips over Nyx’s face, learning the new scars and finding the familiarity.

When they came together, it was unexpected. Nyx thought they’d at least go back to the caravan, but Ignis was impatient, and the Six only knew Nyx was just as eager. He hadn’t been celibate, nor did he expect Ignis to have been, but a casual hookup was different than being with someone who knew you better than you knew yourself. Ignis did at least lock the door of the building they were in (abandoned shop, maybe? Nyx wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care right then) before pushing Nyx to the floor and undoing him completely. The years fell away as they moved together, and Nyx was unashamed of the way he cried out. Ignis’s raspy baritone joined his, and they sang the song of their passion, of their reunification, of their love.

Yeah. Nyx wasn’t letting Ignis out of his fucking sight again. They were fighting on the same side, they were working towards the same goals. And from now on, they would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
